


Daddies Wittle Cwass Twaitor

by saiharainthelibrary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, M/M, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharainthelibrary/pseuds/saiharainthelibrary
Summary: self insert shenanigans. sam loses the Kamakura Project notebook (he was not supposed to lose it). BY THE WAY there isnt gonna be a bunch of komahina/celesgiri stuff. theyre in there but its not centered around them lol
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg





	Daddies Wittle Cwass Twaitor

"Kamakura?"  
"Ah, fuck-- y-yeah?"  
"Where the fuck is your dad?"  
"Which one you fucking dunce," Sam barked, rummaging through his bag.  
"The one you got your name from, fuckass!"  
"Ahhhh!!! I fucken hate you, Kirigiri," he groaned, hanging up.  
That was Shuuichi, Sams best friend and cousin. They'd been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Shuuichi is Kyoko's son, and Kyoko happens to be Nagitos sister, hence them being cousins.  
Aside from being cousins and best friends, they were also work partners. Shitty ones at that.  
They were detectives. Great, isn't it?  
(It's not.)  
His phone rang again. God fucking damnit.  
"What, emo?!"  
"Don't call me emo!"  
"Fuck, what do you want?!"  
"Where is Hajime?!"  
"AHHHH!!! I don't KNOW!"  
"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW??"  
"BECAUSE I'M WORKING, WHORE!"  
He hung up, again.  
He shoved his phone into his back and stopped walking, falling to the nearest wall. He continued rummaging through his bag.  
Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?  
He froze.  
Ohhhh fuck.  
The foundations-- no, the WORLDS most important notebook is GONE.  
And it's on him.


End file.
